From The Desk of Roxas Light
by Rockinpandabear
Summary: Simple: Roxas writes a letter to his college bound brother Sora and meets a red headed freak. Warnings: Boy love yo. Akuroku, side Soriku, one sided XionRoxas.


_**From the desk of Roxas Light**_

By: Rockinpandabear

_A Fanfic_

_I thank creative writing class for this one. Seriously. Anyways there's a couple lines in here straight out of some of my favourite fanfics. They seemed to fit. Seriously those stories rock! However I can't remember them. _

_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Apple or anything related to them. Square Enix and Apple Inc own them. **

**Pairings: **RoxasAxel, side RikuSora and implied SelphieAxel.

Enjoy!

* * *

July 5, 2008

Dear Sora,

Hey how's it goin? I haven't heard from you in awhile so I decided to write you a letter. No one ever writes letters anymore so maybe this'll prompt you to actually reply, not that I'm mad or anything it's just that I'd like to know how you are. I demand reports! Seriously Sora you worry me, this whole silent treatment thing is…odd. I haven't even got a text or an e-mail form you. Why did you take the early summer course anyways? You love the summer. Ugh….well just send me something back when you're ready.

Insanely Worried,

Roxas

P.S Did you eat all of the cookies the last time you were here? Just wondering.

July 9, 2008

Dear Sora,

Glad to know you're alright for the most part. Who's this Riku character you kept mentioning? Meh never mind he's probably not important. You got to stop fooling around Sora, university's a big deal you know? Especially yours, I heard Hollow Bastion was intense. I told mom that you and Demyx rooming together was a horrible idea but no, she never listens. I swear Cloud and I are the only sane ones in this family. You shouldn't have gone to school in the freakin' summer if you were gonna be that way. Anyways, I met this guy, he's weird and his name's Axel. That's pretty much the only new thing in my life. Yes Xion's okay; she likes the ice cream you sent. No she's not my girlfriend. No I'm not keeping secrets from you don't worry.

Later,

Roxas

P.S Hayner wants his iPod back.

P.P.S Please tell me you didn't break my Struggle bat.

P.P.P.S Selphie says she demands letters as well. Told you she would get this way.

July 13, 2008

Dear Sora,

Guess what? Axel knows this Riku you're so fond of. I know you'll wonder how I found this out so I'll tell you. We were hanging by the old Twilight High clock tower and he asked about my family. I said I had 3 brothers and they were all in University. Told him Cloud was going to graduate soon, Demyx was an idiot but a musically talented one and that You, Sora had just started. He said he had a cousin who just entered as well. I asked his name, he said it was Riku. From what I was told he was a "lady-killer". But anyways he's still not important. No I'm not jealous shut up. Ugh, no me and Xion are just friends and yes I'm still getting over Namine. What I can't help it. She's the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. I mean that blonde hair, those blue eyes it was like looking at an angel. I can't believe she picked that jerk wad Tidus over me! Is it because he's on the football team and I'm not? Is it because I don't drive? ARGH! Before you say anything, yes I know I'm overreacting. Axel's coming over this weekend if you really wanted to know. No, we're just friends.

Used to be Love drunk,

Roxas

P.S Oh my god you broke my bat!!! What the hell?!

July 21, 2008

Dear Sora,

Sorry for not getting back to you. Stuff went on. Umm….no I'm not keeping anything from you, are you? Xion asked me out. I wasn't surprised, bewildered more like. Shut up I like using big words. Don't complain at least your learning right? Anyways yeah she told me she's liked me for awhile and I…didn't know how to react. Xion's a great girl but she's like a sister to me ya know? Kind of like how you feel for Kairi so you should understand. However, after her confession she kissed me. I pushed her away. I told her that I liked her too but just not that way. Then do you know what she did? She punched me! It hurt and makes me sad, Xion was a great friend. But enough about me what about you? How're your classes? You're last few letters were all about Riku and you know what? I don't care! BLAH!!! No, for the last time I am not gay. All me and Axel did was watch movies and play DDR. Then we kinda snuck into mom's liquor stash but don't tell. Everything's hazy after that but he was gone the next day. I had a weird rash when I woke up but that's not important. He's a pretty cool guy. He's gonna help me with Xion.

Slightly frustrated,

Roxas

July 24, 2008

Dear Sora,

I knew it! I knew it! I knew you had a thing for Riku! Granted it wasn't hard to figure out but cut me some slack. I miss you though. Xion still refuses to talk to me so I'm stuck hanging out with Axel. Hayner and everyone else won't talk to me anymore. I don't know what she told them but I keep getting dirty looks when I go to the mall. She won't answer my calls and returns the ice cream I send her. It frustrates me so much!!! ARGH! Hmmm…. Please help?

Depressed,

Roxas

July 27, 2008

Dear Sora,

Things have taken a turn for the worse. I found out what Xion told everyone. She told them that I was stringing her along and playing with her heart. I would like to point out that I never once told her I was interested in her romantically or implied anything like that. It feels cruel to call her delusional since she was one of my best friends but no other words come to mind. Guess life really is a cruel mistress. In an effort to cheer me up, Axel introduced me to his older brother Reno. Well Reno and his constant companion Rude that is. I have reason to believe they're attached at the hip. They're not bad; I'm thinkin you'd like Reno, very talkative haha! Turns out that Axel and Reno are Kairi's half brothers. Small world. Yes that's just small talk so you won't worry about me, so please, don't worry. No I don't think Axel likes me that way, why do you keep saying that? You don't even know him. Anyways thanks for being honest about Riku and your preference (which I ALWAYS knew). No for the last time nothing is bothering me!

Feeling Better,

Roxas

July 29, 2008

Dear Sora,

Well I'm glad things are working out with you and Riku but tell him if he hurts you, you have a brother with anger management problems. Don't worry; I'm still going to my courses. I don't know why I do though, they never help and I end up feeling even more frustrated. No Sora, the situation did not get better. Well gotta run now, Axel's outside honking his horn. He kind of looks like Ronald McDonald, with all that red hair and pale skin. Mmmm….McDonalds.

Roxas

August 4, 2008

Dear Sora,

So, how have you been? I haven't received a letter from you in a couple weeks now, what's going on? Please tell me you're not mad at me because I honestly do not know what I did. Since you last wrote me, Xion threw a party. I naturally wasn't invited, or so I thought. In what she thought was a sign of goodwill she gave my invite to Axel and told him to bring me. This is where things get weird. So he came over, told me to "dress pretty" on Saturday. After seeking revenge for the damage inflicted on my masculinity, I asked him why.

"There's a P-A-R-T-Y on Saturday duh? Xion's party to be precise and you're invited."

"What the fuck? I thought she hated me? Something's not right here."

"Well ulterior motives or not we're going Roxy."

I really, really hate it when he calls me that. But my retaliation was halted when he patted me on the head and walked out the door. Of course this is Axel, he always has to be dramatic, and in ways you don't even know. I guess what should have been my first clue was the way he left. Axel turned to smirk at me.

"You're my date so don't embarrass me. Got it memorized?"

And then he was out the door, leaving me dumbfounded. The pure what the fuckness of the situation pissed me off. First Xion completely flakes on me then she wants me at her party. To be honest I chose to ignore the look in Axel's eyes when he left, slightly lust filled with a smidge of regret dripping from his green irises, it wasn't what I wanted to deal with at the time. After his departure I simply went through the motions of daily life: cleaned, watched some Spongebob, did laundry, you know my usual routine.

It went on for a couple days, the normalcy. I suppose I should be grateful for it since if anything happened I would've freaked out. I still got dirty looks and no one bothered to talk to me or find out my side of the story, just kept pouring on the hate. It frustrated me to no end and Axel wasn't even there to alleviate me of my emotional inflictions with his wit. Never trust the Irish Sora; they leave you to high and dry when you really need them. Mom's telling me to go to bed now so I'll send you another letter. Believe me there is more to this story. Get back to me okay? Oh yeah remember when I said I didn't have any secrets? I lied.

Closeted,

Roxas

August 6, 2008

Dear Sora,

Well it seems I haven't received a letter from you yet so I don't know what the fuck's going on in your life. Seriously, what's wrong? I can't help if I don't know.

Hmm I was telling you about the party wasn't I? Well Sora I ended up dressing in my best style, the casual neighborhood emo as you're so fond of calling it. Axel came by around six, dressed to kill in black leather. He has a leather fetish, he told me so the night he slept over. I wasn't nervous until we got closer to Xion's place I did not know what would happen. I couldn't even try to predict tonight's events I was so nervous. Xion answered the door, polite as can be. I gave her a bouquet of orchids that I picked up before coming over. If I was going to apologize might as well do it right eh? She ended up bursting into tears, telling me how sorry she was and that she wanted to remain friends. We hugged and made up.

I fully expected Xion to clear up the misunderstanding with all our friends and she did. Everyone apologized and we had a good time for the most part. Well I did until Axel proceeded to hit on Selphie. There's nothing wrong with Selphie, you know I love her like a sister but I felt weird. You see Axel has this tendency to leech onto me whenever we hang. I've told him on many occasions that he is a pedo-leech and if he latches on to me one more time, he will never procreate in this life. It's just one of those things I guess. Anyways I got jealous since he wasn't hanging with me. It made me feel all weird inside to realize this. So I did what any other hot-blooded teenage guy would do: I marched over to them and punched him. I think it's obvious at this point that the anger management does not work.

Selphie ended up laughing at me and told me not to worry when I glared at Axel. She told me that nothing was happening and that I should loosen up. I'm fairly certain she planned how the night would turn out. I told you she was evil! Ugh. Anyways she forced me and Axel to dance. To the most horrible song ever: Fire Burning by Sean Kingston. I could kill that fool for recording that song. Axel is not a bad dancer by the way, he just likes to grind a lot. Ugh.

Please remind me to never allow Selphie to DJ at a party, ever. Well anyways, we danced, we drank and we had a decent time. Xion's uncle Xigbar came over at some point during the party and stole Kairi's dress. I think he put it on a pit bull too but I can't remember the details. I've seen some horrible things Sora, but nothing as horrible and grotesque as what Kairi did to Xigbar. (He now wears an eye patch, arr!) It was a party killer until we locked Kairi in a room with Wakka. Sorry man, you missed out.

Axel walked me home afterwards. T'was alright, still felt a little weirded out by him but I guess that's to be expected. We walked together in silence until we reached the front gate of our house. It was around midnight so mom was asleep and the lights were off. The only light to be found was the street lamp two houses down. Axel laughed at me and slapped me on the back then, a sign he was about to leave. I couldn't really stand to see the back of his head then so when he turned I grabbed a hold of his jacket.

I'm such a dork about these things. Perhaps that's why Namine didn't date me? Well I'll never know now I guess. There's more to this story once again but I'm too tired to tell you right now. I'll send you another letter soon.

Thoughtful,

Roxas

August 8, 2008

Dear Roxas,

Well is there more or what!? I want more and don't cheap out on me little brother. Don't you worry everything's alright haha. I couldn't reply to any of your letters because I had a major assignment to the past few days. It was putting on a play and I managed to snag one of the lead roles. It was the Phantom of the Opera. I don't know how they thought that I could sing higher than Larxene. She's an upperclassman by the way. So I got to be Christine. I was hoping to be Raoul but it was not to be I suppose.

Anyways I want more of your adventures! Riku says hi. What secret are you hiding! Tell me because I'll be waiting dear Roxy.

Your brother,

Sora

August 10, 2008

Dear Sora,

Oh now you choose to reply, jerk. Congrats on Christine, who was Erik? Don't call me that Sora-poo! Yeah that's right. Insult my manliness and I'll insult yours. You'll find out soon enough don't worry.

Well I was holding his jacket right? It was an affective stop so he turned around to ask me what was up. It was embarrassing, I blushed. I looked the man straight in the face, more like glared and asked him if he liked me. Axel was looked deep in thought for a couple minutes before he grinned like a maniac and took me hostage. He told me not to ask stupid questions and kissed me.

I've never been more mortified in my life. Axel is more or less my best friend at this point so it's rather unnerving to have both of your friends randomly liking you. I pity the fool who gets into a similar predicament. So he kissed me, I pushed him away and he frowned. Then proceeded to kiss me again despite my protests. I only wanted an answer to my question, not a demonstration.

I suppose it was romantic, if you're into that sort of thing. He cupped the back of my head tightly, put his arm around my waist to restrict movement and possible escape. His lips were slightly dry as they moved over mine. I think I sighed then, he was very gentle with me like he was trying not to scare me. It made me feel good, he made me feel good. My hands began to move over his chest to his shoulders where they rested. One of his hands began a journey from my back to rest on my hip and I began to kiss him back.

I don't know how long we were together like that. When we pulled away from each other my hands were lost in his hair and we were both panting slightly. I think he was as surprised as I was, I saw it in his eyes when he looked down at me. By then I was pressed up against his chest and his hands where clutching me to him. His lips tasted like bitter chocolate, which is surprising. He never eats sweets. I think I must've looked star struck or something since he started laughing a little and put me back on my feet. He looked at me then, hand on his forehead and smirked. He really knows how to ruin a great moment.

"So I guess you like me too then?"

Look Sora, I'm not a homophobe or anything but the whole situation felt unreal to me. So I did the first thing I could think of, I flat out denied it.

"Look Axel just because a couple guys kiss and dance a little and grope each other and one of them whispers to the other...I know you're a man but I'm gonna treat you like a lady. That doesn't make em' gay!"

"If you're in denial maybe, face it Roxy you're gay. You're a flaming homosexual!"

"I think that moniker applies more to you than me."

"Fitting monikers or not you know that you're simply stalling for time."

"Is it working?"

Axel laughed at me. There was a touch of pity in his voice when he began to talk again.

"Oh Roxas, what will I do with you? I suppose I can't have you pining over that Namine again can I?"

"What do you mean?" I replied uncertainly, I didn't trust his voice.

"Be my boyfriend Roxas. That's what I mean. There's nothing wrong with it. We can work on your skittishness. I won't force you into anything you don't want."

"I don't think I'm ready for that yet Axel."

Axel took me by surprise and hugged me.

"Don't worry about it okay? Give me a chance. I've liked you ever since I first met you. So just say yes. Please?"

Well how could I say no to that right? When Xion confessed to me, I loved her only as a brother would, but when Axel said these words to me I wanted to say yes. I did.

"Okay. But I demand to be the man of this relationship."

"Haha! That's funny Roxy. Sure fine be the man I don't care. You'll see things my way sooner or later."

Axel kissed my forehead and left an hour later. We're trying out this dating stuff to see where it goes and so far it's been fine. Xion said she didn't hold any grudges so we basically had her blessing.

Well Sora, that's my story. Shut up I was in denial okay leave me alone! I blame you and Mom! Haha it's alright though. Wanna know my secret Sora? Remember that time in last year when you thought me and Hayner broke your tree house and we said no? Well…we lied. Sorry it's been bugging me; anyways I'll see you sometime next week. Mom and I are coming to check up on your progress later.

On a rollercoaster,

Roxas

P.S Axel says hi and for me to tell you to punch his cousin for him.

Roxas finished his frantic writing and put his pen down on the desk. He rubbed his eyes before going over his letter. It had taken him two hours to get the entire story out and Axel had not helped. He'd rather they go out he'd say each and every time. But Roxas refused, his brother had to know. Smiling, he put the letter into an envelope and licked the flap. His brother wouldn't be all surprised at how everything turned out; he'd say he knew it all along. Roxas didn't mind. He'd get his revenge when he went to see him. Oh he couldn't wait for next week.

"Hey Axel wanna come with me next week…."

The End

* * *

Author's Note: If you see any grammar errors, tell me please. I'm just too lazy to look over it right now. Maybe later? Well it's been fun =D

~RPB


End file.
